


Enough For Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abused mentally (slightly), Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Bonding, Cutting, Dark Fanfiction, Demon/Human Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/comfort [later on], Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Magic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression, Referencing slight Stockholm Syndrome, Sad, Slowly feeling trust for each other at the end, Staring, Touching, Warmth and Coldness, [Black Hat is still evil after all] (although not physically), closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Under your spell again. I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel. Good enough. I feel good enough. For you. Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel. Good enough. I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming. But I feel good. And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. 'Cause I can't hold on. To anything this good enough. Am I good enough? For you to love me too? So take care what you ask of me. 'Cause I can't say no.'[Black Hat x female oc Fanfiction] ♡
Relationships: Black Hat & Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous) [one-sided attraction], Demencia (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Dr. Flug (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710808
Kudos: 4





	1. Life & Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong. Harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that. I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes. Stealing the life of mine. I believe in you, I can show you that. I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on, hold on. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on, hold on. Goodbye.' 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I got inspired again, so I decided to write another Black Hat x female oc [Villainous Fanfiction] ♡

It was a very cold day, that late evening and it would be dark out soon enough. 

A young woman, who appeared to be at least nineteen, with blue eyes was walking down the street. She also had long, silver greyish hair (with a black beanie) and pale, white skin. She smiled softly to herself, like always, as she walked. She was in a decent mood. She's wearing an outfit that she usually had on. It was a favorite of hers. That she truly loved, since it was very comfortable and soft (just like her skin). She has on a dark gray, long sleeved crop top and black shorts (that were cotton fabric), gray knee-high socks with black timber boots. 

This is Lilith. 

She gazed upwards, noticing that the weather is colder than usual at the moment. She realized that it's probably gonna rain too, with how cloudy it is outside. 

Lilith still had a smile on her lips. She didn't mind that, actually, knowing this. She loves rain and coldness. She can play the piano too, beautifully as she hums silently and softly. A slight happiness filled her from that memory. Maybe one of these days, she could play once more, someday. 

She listened to her own footsteps, thinking to herself. She was in her thoughts, although she stayed observant to what and who were around her. Better to be safe than sorry, as her father would say. 

Lilith really had a lot on her mind. She looked like a normal girl, but in reality, she was very different from others. 

She can use mixed magic, of both good and evil. Her abilities are mostly neutral, in a way. She is also psychic. She's special. 

Lilith has a gray outlook on life as well. She thinks that no one is good or evil, really. She thought this because her mother taught Lilith that, ever since she was a child. 

These abilities and skills of hers were so unique, very rare even. Especially in her family, she most likely got it from her ancestors. 

She could probably kill Black Hat, although this is a secret towards others. 

But unknown to Lilith, someone already knows all that about her.. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Meanwhile -_ **

It's dark, with a chilly breeze, in that mansion. Not even shadows could compare to this darkness in there. 

Black Hat was in his office now, like usual. 

His mind on something again, his thoughts on someone that he recently found out about. 

He knew about her, of someone with abilities that could possibly kill him or hurt him badly. He can't let that happen, he had to be the one to act first. Without _her_ knowing.. 

Black Hat called Dementia from downstairs, he would rather not and do this himself, but he had no other choice. He needs to finish writing on some paperwork, so he couldn't leave just yet. Even if, he wanted to. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise, snapping him out of it. He sighed a bit. 

Dementia came in as she ran through the door. Instead of coming and falling from a vent in that ceiling above the office. 

At least he didn't have to replace any damage to the room that he's in. 

Dementia had a lovesick expression on her face as she was looking at him. "You wanted to see me? My beloved~" 

Black Hat was sighing again, shaking his head at that now. 

He moved away from the large window (that he was staring out of before). He sat down in the chair. In front of his desk. He locked his fingers together while he eyed her, already impatient. 

Not that Dementia seemed to care though. 

"I need you to do something for me." Black Hat said to her. 

"Anything~" 

Black Hat ignored that flirtatious tone, giving her a picture and watching as Dementia looked at it. 

"..I need you to kidnap this girl for me. Unfortunately, I don't know her name. But hopefully, you can manage to figure out how to find her anyway. Right?" 

"Absolutely." Dementia replied to that. 

"Good. Now get out." 

Dementia smirked, although she didn't say another word to him, thankfully. She leaves after that. 

Black Hat breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone now. 

He could have some peace and quiet again. With that handled. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours Later -_ **

It was darker and colder out there again now. Although Lilith didn't mind it, still loving that chilly breeze on her skin. 

Lilith hums softly in thought as she walks down a street. She headed back to her apartment. 

But that was cut short by someone grabbing her. She was dragged into a dark alleyway and she couldn't find it in her to scream. Her eyes just widened in shock. Then, she hears the voice of another female. This girl sounded insane though. 

"Found you~ Now you're mine, trapped in my claws and my beloved is gonna be so happy with me~" 

Lilith can't see her in the darkness. 

Before she could say anything, Lilith was knocked unconscious by that crazy female. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After Dementia put this gray haired female somewhere else, where she couldn't get out and leave, that lizard-girl went to Black Hat's office. 

Black Hat had his stare out there again, thinking for a bit. Until he heard them. He knew that Dr. Flug and Dementia are behind him. He can sense it. 

He told the others, especially these two, to just keep an eye on Lilith. Not to harm her or anything.

"..y-yes, sir." Dr. Flug said to him. 

"Whatever you say, Blacky~" Dementia said 

Black Hat rolled his eyes at that, although he nodded at their understanding. "..good, you're both dismissed. Get out of here, leave my sight." 

Dr. Flug nods his head, quickly leaving. He heard it as Dementia followed behind him, after that human scientist. 

Black Hat let out another sigh, him being alone again. 

Now he could think more, before he goes to see that young female downstairs. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lilith woke up and opened her eyes, slowly, her head was hurting slightly. Other than that, she seemed fine and unharmed. 

When her vision finally cleared and wasn't blurry, she looked around her. At first she saw bars in front of her, then she realized something. 

That she's in a cage.. It was large enough for her to move around at least. But she doesn't get up just yet though. 

She noticed that she was lying on the ground, she sat upwards, down on there. She was looking, noticing thankfully that she wasn't in chains or anything. She was only in that cage. 

Lilith also saw that she was wearing something else, not her normal outfit. It's a dark gray, slightly ripped (at the ends of it) dress. She is barefoot too. 

She was glad when she noticed that she still has on her necklace. 

It was cold and dark down there, it seemed like she was in a basement (along with being in a cage). 

Lilith tried to use her abilities, but nothing worked. She couldn't even hear any voices. She was slowly realizing that she can't use her magic here. 

She stayed where she was, waiting for someone, anyone to come around. She already felt lonely, although she doesn't let sadness get to her. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Eventually, later on -_ **

Lilith heard something, or rather, she sensed someone. That seemed to still be useful. In this situation that she's in. 

"..it seems you're awake now." A darkened voice had said. 

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Although Lilith had a clear idea, a very good guess on who's in there with her. 

That guy laughed darkly, deeply in his throat, as he talked again in his low voice. "You know who I am, my dear." 

After saying that, Black Hat appeared. He walked out from the shadows. 

Lilith thought to herself, remembering a favorite fairy tale story of hers, that she knew ever since she was a little girl. It was Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, which were in her mind and these thoughts. 

But she snaps out of it, hearing him getting closer to where she is. 

"What's your name? So that I know what to call you, not that I care really. But it's useful to know." Black Hat said 

It was silent for a bit, until eventually she told him. 

"..Lilith." That was said in a quiet voice, breaking this silence between them. 

Black Hat still heard her, he let out a hum and seemed interested in finding that out. It was a lovely name, he wasn't gonna lie about that. Although he won't admit this to her out loud. 

"Lilith, just like Adam's first wife until Eve got rid of her. She became an evil spirit, then one of the first demons to be created. Lilith was a famous witch in medieval demonology as well. It also means 'of the night'.. interesting, indeed.." 

Lilith looked at him, slightly surprised that he knew all that. It was obvious that he's an intelligent creature. She already knows this though, that Black Hat was very smart. 

Black Hat noticed how silent she is. "Don't look so shocked. It's human knowledge, after all. Besides, I've been around for a very long time, so I know almost everything. Immortality gives you a lot of time." 

That eldritch demon didn't know why he was really talking to this human female, but it was kinda nice to be able to talk to anyone, someone new that he hasn't been around for years. 

Flug can't even hold a conversation with him, because of his stuttering and Dementia just flirts all the time with him, then there's 5.0.5 who can't speak (Dr. Flug was the only person that can understand him anyway, somehow). 

So there was nobody to talk to but Lilith now. Which he didn't really mind. 

He snapped out of it himself, again, when he noticed something. It was a shiny thing which reflected off some light, it caught his eye. 

"Come closer to me." 

Lilith didn't really want to, but she does it anyway, so that he wouldn't hurt her if she didn't do what he said. 

She got close to him, at the end of that cage, she leaned against it and sat down on the ground. She stared at him, silently again. 

Black Hat does the same thing, getting closer to her at the edge of this cage and staring at Lilith, quietly now. He reached over and grabbed her necklace, putting it through his claws. He sensed her slight fear, while he also heard the beating of her heart. 

They are so close to each other. 

Black Hat was snapping out of it, once more. He ripped that necklace off, taking it away from her. 

Lilith feels a very sad feeling in her, sorrow filled her that the necklace was taken. That sadness probably showed in her eyes. 

She wanted to say something, to ask for it back, but she didn't say anything or talk again. This is Black Hat weren't talking about, he's not gonna give it back to her ever. So it was basically pointless to try. 

Black Hat noticed her sad expression, although he didn't talk ethier. There was a strange aching feeling that he felt, he ignored it though. Not knowing what it was. He put that necklace in his pocket, then he had disappeared, leaving her alone. 

Lilith was by herself now, in this darkness again. She lets out a deep breath, shakily, trying not to cry. She laid down on that ground, closing her eyes. She tried to sleep, to get her mind off everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly based the fact that Lilith is morally gray in her mind and she thinks like this because of her mother, off DisneyFanatic2364's female oc 'Lita', in her Fanfiction 'The Girl In Black'. But that's all I based off that oc, just saying. I just wanted to mention that xD 💜
> 
> Also, I think that way too, that no one is fully good or evil, at least not really ♥️💙 & It's been years since I've read anything from the Bible, so I had to search up some stuff on the internet, about Lilith and especially of a meaning to that name xD
> 
> Thanks for reading this, the next/last part should be posted soon enough 💙💜


	2. Warm & Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Self-Harm [scratching & cutting]

_Black Hat noticed her sad expression, although he didn't talk ethier. There was a strange aching feeling that he felt, he ignored it though. Not knowing what it was. He put that necklace in his pocket, then he had disappeared, leaving her alone._

_Lilith was by herself now, in this darkness again. She lets out a deep breath, shakily, trying not to cry. She laid down on that ground, closing her eyes. She tried to sleep, to get her mind off everything._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Days Later -_ **

Lilith opened her eyes, her vision still darkened for just a second more. She was lying on the ground again. 

Strangely enough, that cold feeling was a comfort to her. It made Lilith feel alive, still breathing with her heart beating ever so slightly. 

She hummed softly. She remembered that she wasn't wearing her necklace anymore, she used to hold it for a bit while she was in her thoughts. 

Now she can't. She felt sad at thinking about it, although she tried not to feel this way. 

That necklace, which is a heart locket with a silver chain, was given to Lilith by her mother years ago. She really missed her, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about her mom. 

Lilith snaps out of those thoughts, not wanting to think about it. She sits upwards, slightly, waiting for anyone to come down there. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Eventually, someone did. It was Dr. Flug. 

Flug sat down on that ground, with her, by this cage that she's in. He from time to time comes down to check on her, to study Lilith and even comfort her (at times, without Black Hat knowing). 

Lilith was trapped there, although she did appreciate him being here. It made her feel less alone. 

She listened as he talked, not minding that there was no silence. 

Lilith would have escaped at any time, just by picking the lock and opening it, so that she could run away. But she couldn't. She didn't know why, but something kept her there. She wanted to know the reason. What made her stay (without even trying to leave). 

Why? Maybe it was because they weren't hurting her. Or doing anything to cause her harm. 

She was given mostly sandwiches and meat to eat, day by day, with a glass of water. So she couldn't complain about that. Because she wasn't being starved. At least she was somewhat well fed. 

Being in a cage filled with darkness which surrounded her, was the only bad thing at the moment. That and having her necklace stolen.

Every now and then, Black Hat would say something which was like mental abuse, but he doesn't hurt her ethier. At all..why is that..? Is this like Stockholm Syndrome or something close to that? A similar thing. She wasn't sure, she was very confused right now. 

Her mind felt like it was racing, having these thoughts. She was so out of it, that she hadn't noticed or heard Flug's voice as he was trying to talk to her. 

"Lilith..?" Flug sighed softly, although he had a slight smile towards her (even if she can't see it). "You should rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." 

Lilith was snapping out of her thoughts, hearing him. She nodded at that. She watched as Flug was leaving. 

Flug accidentally dropped something from the pocket of his white lab coat. It's slightly long and gray as well as sharp at the end, it was a surgical knife. He saw what was on the ground, grabbing and putting it back into his pocket. He walked out of there now, he left again. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lilith breathed quietly, lying down once more. She decided to sleep (since there was nothing else to do), closing her eyes. 

She does eventually fall asleep. She has a dream mixed into a nightmare, with that demonic eldritch in it. 

Everything was dark and colder than before. 

Black Hat got closer to her, silent yet not so deadly. 

He grinned darkly. His voice low as ever as he said something, although it was like it's fading out and she can't hear him. 

Now he was staring at Lilith again, so very close to this human female. He was touching her, pulling Lilith over to him. He leaned it to kiss her, then he pulled away. 

Lilith was also leaning while being in Black Hat's arms, she noticed and saw what he was going to do next. 

Black Hat had his sharp teeth against her neck, about to bite Lilith on that pale skin there, and probably gonna devour her too. 

Lilith shuts her eyes, tightly closed. She thought that she would feel pain from him biting her. 

But nothing happened. There was just darkness. 

Until she opens her eyes again, waking up. 

She didn't know what was wrong with her.. 

Lilith turned around, shutting these blue eyes of hers now like earlier. She needed rest, even if she doesn't want to anymore. 

After awhile it seemed like, she had fallen into a deep sleep once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Meanwhile, during these late hours that night -_ **

Black Hat was looking out a large window by his desk. He is in his office, like last time. Although he couldn't focus on his work, to write on those papers. 

He sighed to himself. His stare on nothing in particular. 

That moonlight was on him and illuminated that older demon in a dim lighting. Which it was mostly on his skin and monocle. There is a slight shadow over his face from the brim of his top hat. 

Personally he loved nights like this, dark and cold out. 

Although it didn't get him in a better mood. He didn't know why he was feeling that way. Not knowing what was wrong with him. It always happens when he thinks about Lilith or is near her (not too close though). 

At times, when he feels lonely or bored, he does head down there while Lilith is sleeping. To watch her. It gets him to feel better, for a reason that he doesn't know. He didn't understand it. He also still wanted to kill Lilith, but he can't, for some reason. Another thing he didn't know why. 

It was very strange, although he doesn't put much mind to it, not bothering himself with that. 

Black Hat let out a low sigh, taking a breath (even if he didn't really need it). He takes something out of a pocket of his black coat. It's that necklace he had taken from Lilith. 

He held it upwards, into the moonlight. He eyed it. He had to admit to himself, it was beautiful. 

'..just like her.' he thought, to himself. After that, he blushed a bit. When he realized what he was thinking, what came into his mind. He was wondering why he was thinking that, until he's shaking his head. He snapped out of these thoughts. 

Black Hat had kept this necklace of hers with him for awhile now, it's been days. He hadn't destroyed it (like he should've, to cause her inner pain, but he hasn't). He was starting to realize something, that he is getting a strange feeling while watching her each day. He decided to give it back to Lilith. Although, without her knowing, of course. 

He goes down there. He sensed her calm presence. He also heard Lilith's heartbeat and quiet breathing. He knew that she was asleep, which he was relieved to know. 

Black Hat gets inside the cage without unlocking it. He walked over to her, quietly again. He kneeled down, since Lilith was lying on the ground while sleeping. He puts that necklace back on her, around Lilith's neck, slowly and carefully. To not disturb her rest (he didn't know why he cared though). He pulled his claws away. 

His stare was on her pale skin now. He was thinking to himself again. He really thought that she was beautiful, honestly. He wanted to touch that skin of hers, it's probably also soft, while being white as snow too. 

He snapped out of it, once more. He's blushing slightly. He wondered why his thoughts were on her. It's so weird, very strange to him. 

Black Hat sighed silently, softer than usual. He walked out of there, leaving quietly. He felt a relief when he had sensed that Lilith was still sleeping and hadn't noticed his presence at all. He took another breath, then he disappeared fully into these darkened shadows. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lilith was thinking while deeply in her sleep. 

She's getting feelings for Black Hat, strangely enough. Her thoughts, mind, heart, and dreams are filled with him. She doesn't understand why ethier. 

It's so strange..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Two days later -_ **

Lilith has been in there awhile, days even. Although it didn't lower her spirits. She remembered what that human scientist had said. Something that she kept in mind. 

Dr. Flug had talked to Lilith one day. He promised her that if she behaves and tries not to escape (even though there really is no way to do so), that she'll be able to leave, eventually. 

Black Hat told her that same thing, this promise. 

Lilith didn't know if these were lies or not. She was psychic, but it seemed like the rest of her abilities, she couldn't use it in this cage. So that meant she can't read minds now, which made her feel slightly afraid. Although she was good at hiding it, especially her emotions. 

She was emotionally repressed, without even realizing it. She closed her eyes and shut them again, trying to sleep once more. It was the only thing that she could really do at the moment anyway. She made it so that nothing else crossed her mind ever. Or at least she tries to, staying positive instead of letting negative thoughts get to her. 

Lilith hoped that everything would be alright in the end. 

But eventually, she reopened her eyes. She let out a sigh, in a softer voice, than ever before. She just listened to her own breathing and slight heartbeat again. She was humming in a silent way. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Days passed by, Lilith was slowly starting to lose hope of ever getting out of there. She tried not to think that way, but it was hard not to. 

Lilith breathed a bit, in that quietness. She decided to stay awake, thinking quieter than usual. She hummed softly again, for a second. She wanted to close her eyes and rest for awhile. Since there's nothing else to do. She can't though. She didn't even know why. 

There were gray circles which started to form under these eyes of hers. They got darker as more hours and days went by. That loneliness and silence seemed to be never ending. 

A sad expression was in her eyes, that faded from the usual bright shaded blue it had. 

She shuts her darkened eyes, thinking to herself again. 

That lonely, sadness wasn't the only thing getting to her. But these thoughts of Black Hat also are. Her feelings for him are killing Lilith. 

When will it end..? 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lilith had started scratching to herself, into her pale skin, leaving marks. 

She scratched until there's dark red markings on her white skinned body, mostly on her arms. 

Thankfully no one had noticed. Even if she wasn't wearing anything to cover those now marked arms. 

Eventually, someone else came down. Other than Dr. Flug or Black Hat. Not that she minds it. 

It was Dementia, this time, coming down because of boredom. She had told her. She talks to her for awhile. Until she leaves after about an hour, to find her 'beloved'. 

Lilith had noticed that Dementia had dropped a knife, although this lizard-girl hadn't heard it fall. 

She looked at it, before glancing away once more. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lilith was alone again, in that silence. She was suffering deeply with inner sadness, slight depression, that no one was really noticing. Especially since they rarely came down there, just every so often. 

She starts to feel lonely in that cage full of darkness, since she is in the basement after all. She is by herself and afraid, slightly. She tries to sleep, but it doesn't help. She was always thinking, being in her thoughts a lot it seemed. 

Lilith cried silently, tears falling down from her eyes, one night. She is getting depressed, very sad, being by herself. 

She decided on something, to just end it. They are never going to let her out, she wasn't gonna be able to leave. So why not? These feelings for Black Hat were also hurting her inside, already knowing that he won't ever feel the same way as her. She knew it, sadly. 

Lilith reached over and grabbed a knife that Dementia had dropped onto the ground awhile ago. 

She puts this sharp blade, that knife against her pale skinned arm. 

Lilith takes a deep breath, then she cuts her wrists, deeper into there. She hissed in pain, gasping sharply at feeling that. She was breathing heavily. She kept cutting, until she was bleeding out badly. 

She watched as her crimson red blood dripped down her arms. 

Lilith fainted eventually, falling unconscious from blood loss. Her eyes closed, slowly. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Black Hat was in his office again now, trying to write on some paperwork. To distract himself from his many thoughts. 

He just wants silence, some peace and quiet, for his mind. He breathed, after that he noticed something. He sensed someone's pain. 

Black Hat also smelled blood, it being familiar to him. Then, he realized who it was. It's from Lilith. 

His eyes widened. He goes to her, through the shadows. 

He saw that she's lying on the ground. He opened that door and unlocked it. 

Black Hat picked her up, into his arms. He carried Lilith, a bit close to him. He was holding her as he walked to his private room. 

He puts Lilith down on the bed, then he takes care of her wounds. He noticed how bloody she is. He almost thought about drinking her blood, because of that scent from Lilith, but he ignored it. He cleaned and bandaged these cuts on her arms. 

Then, he chained Lilith on there, just in case. Not sure what to think and also because he didn't trust her yet. 

Black Hat sat down on the end of that bed, thinking to himself like last time. He was deep in his thoughts now, his mind faded on nothing else but her. Although it wasn't dark. 

He found himself attracted to her, weirdly enough. He still doesn't know why. He had an urge to be with Lilith, a temptation and desire to be close to her. Why..? His heart felt like it could almost beat again, once more alive and warm. These feelings were unnerving. His mind confused him, he has never felt like this before, that was very strange yet nice..

Black Hat shuts his eyes for a second, still in these thoughts. He let out a hum with his low voice. 

He opened his eyes again. He reached out and touched her pale soft skin, then he put his clawed fingers through Lilith's hair, those long locks. He watched her, staring like he always does, quietly. His eyes stayed on her. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Eventually, Lilith wakes up, opening her eyes. 

Lilith saw Black Hat sitting at the edge of this bed that she was lying on. She saw that she is in a different room, most likely Black Hat's. 

She also noticed something as she sat upwards, that she had on chains. 

Lilith wasn't mad about it though, since it made sense to do that. Because he doesn't trust her, obviously. She didn't know if she could trust him ethier. Her feelings for him still confused her. 

Another thought had crossed her mind too. 

She was out of that cage now, although she still couldn't hear anything. She can't read Black Hat's thoughts, what was on his mind. 

How strange..

It's probably because he is a demon. A being that's harder to read than others. It was probably a good thing, to Black Hat anyway. 

Because of what he was thinking about. He didn't want her to know. His thoughts still made him confused and even flustered about it. For some reason, he couldn't understand why yet. 

That eldritch demon snaps out of it again and talks to her now. 

"Oh, good, you're awake." Black Hat said, looking at her. He had turned around too. 

Lilith also snapped out of it. She kept her stare on him. '..was he worried? No, that can't be. He's a demon, he doesn't care. But still..' she thought to herself, then she snapped out of it when she noticed that Black Hat was getting closer to her. Like he had in the dream. 

She lets him do that. She wanted to be close to him, for some reason. Being attracted to him. She reached over towards Black Hat. 

Black Hat stays where he was, wondering what she was gonna do. He watched as she started to touch him. 

Lilith puts her hands on his face, then down to his neck. 

She felt how smooth that dark gray skin was, she already loves it. She leaned in, kissing him. 

But for just a few seconds. She pulled apart from him, when she realized what she did. 

Black Hat was still calm though, he actually liked what happened. He wants to do it again. He gets close to her, slowly now. "..may I?" 

Lilith nodded at that, letting him do what he wanted. 

Black Hat kissed her, feeling Lilith's softened lips. He was loving it, especially everything about her. He could hear Lilith's heartbeat and silent breathing. He takes in her sweet scent. He smiled a bit. 

Lilith also had a smile, softly. She breathed in a quiet way. She hummed silently as well. She closed her eyes. She felt loved, like she was good enough for him. She feels wanted by someone in her life, finally. 

She loved Black Hat's coldness on his skin when she touched him. 

That kiss they shared was on a rainy night, a chilly breeze out there, which they felt through an open window. 

Black Hat holds her close to him. He resisted the urge or temptation to bite down into that pale skinned neck of hers. Since she probably wouldn't be into biting, maybe some other time, when they trust each other more. 

For now, he just kissed her again, slowly and a little bit gently. Just for her.

Her scent was very sweet, of lavender and cherries. Her pale, white skin is as soft as he thought it would be. Her blue eyes are beautiful, as bright and lovely as moonlight. 

These were his thoughts about her, this younger human female that his mind was on a lot. Strangely enough. 

He was so different from her, a demon and an eldritch creature, a dark being. He was also older than her. His skin was dark gray and smooth to the touch. He had mint green sharp teeth and other stuff that appeared inhuman. He was scented of blackberries, also expensive cologne, than what she smelled like. But he loved her scent. 

Even if they are different from each other, in many ways, he found himself attracted to her as well for some reason. He didn't know why just yet.

Although none of that mattered at the moment.

They both stay there, for awhile, in each other's arms. In that kiss, filled with slight love and affection, their feelings for one another. That warmth mixed in with this coldness. 

It was peaceful with a nice silence between them, during that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down, into my core. Where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home. Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. Bring me to life. Frozen inside, without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are my life. Among the dead. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Don't let me die here. Bring, me, to, life. Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. Bring me to life.'
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I tried xD I hope that you all loved/enjoyed it anyway 💙
> 
> Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine 💜♡


End file.
